<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bean me up, Skywalker. No, wait ... by multifandomgeek</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24244720">Bean me up, Skywalker. No, wait ...</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/multifandomgeek/pseuds/multifandomgeek'>multifandomgeek</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RuPaul's Drag Race RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, First Meetings, Hook-Up, Jackie is a nerd and I'll celebrate it, Lesbian AU, Star Trek References (mild)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:35:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,989</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24244720</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/multifandomgeek/pseuds/multifandomgeek</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jackie loves conventions. She's cosplaying for the first time, and thinks she found a kindred spirit when she sees another girl dressed as a Star Trek character. As it turns out, this girl isn't as nerdy as Jackie would've hoped, but if she gives her a chance, things might turn out better than expected.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jackie Cox/Jan Sport</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>57</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bean me up, Skywalker. No, wait ...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So, my computer is broken and I wrote this on my phone with no beta so there might be some weird stuff in there, I'm sorry, I just needed this.</p><p>Have you seen Jackie as Deanna Troi? I love her. https://www.instagram.com/p/Bi-GHdcANgj/?igshid=hsnm0eaa0jo8</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jackie <em>loved</em> conventions. A bunch of people gathered together to celebrate something they all loved? Count her in! They were a big part of her life ever since she was a child and her father took her to her first Trekkie convention. To see all those adults in costume having so much fun, and even playing with toys, was life-changing. It was paradise for her 11-years-old self, and it still was at 34.</p><p>What Jackie loved most about it were the cosplays. She had so many pictures with so many amazing creations from incredible people. Movie characters, video game characters, anime characters, you name it. Sometimes, she would get a picture with someone before she actually knew the character they were portraying, just because they looked so amazing and like they spent so much time creating their costume.</p><p>She never did the full transformation herself however. A little bit of makeup here and there, a piece of clothing or an iconic accessory, that she was used to doing. But this year, it was going to be different. She ordered the dress online, had a seamstress fit it to her body, studied the character's mannerisms, the whole ordeal. She was so excited she could barely wait.</p><p>The convention was in New Jersey, and a little on the small side compared to the ones she was used to in New York. But that was precisely the reason why she chose to cosplay there for the first time: she hoped the smaller crowd would make her less nervous.</p><p>It didn't, or at least it didn't feel like it. Jackie was a pile of nerves as she adjusted the last strands of her hair on the rearview mirror at the convention's parking lot. It was styled to perfection, but she couldn't help but check it one last time just in case. She wanted to be the best Deanna Troi anybody had ever seen.</p><p>Did cosplays get a special entrance or something? Jackie didn't know, so she just stood in line like everybody else. It didn't take too long for her to be inside the huge warehouse-like complex, full of booths, stages, decorations and, more importantly, nerds just like her.</p><p>Not many people recognized her. That was okay, it wasn't like she was Rey from the last stars wars movie or something. But the four people who did ask for a picture absolutely made her day. But more than that, she had a blast! She talked with the old guys at the vintage toys booth, made some jokes with another cosplay from an anime she really liked, and even got a free soda from a fellow Trekkie at the food court.</p><p>By the end of the afternoon, Jackie found herself at the very back of the convention, browsing comic books next to a video-game booth. The lights and clearly expensive design of the booth caught Jackie's attention. She was used to seeing that kind of thing, the big but not-that-big-yet game companies trying to capture loyal new fans for their brand at nerdy breeding grounds. She put the comic she was flipping through back on its place and walked into the neighbor booth, praying that it wasn't the kind of place that had a salesperson desperate to sell anything to every lost soul that dared wander into their territory.</p><p>The first thing Jackie noticed was that no, there wasn't a sales person with a fake smile to greet her. The second thing was the bored and absolutely beautiful Vulcan girl playing at one of the consoles. Then, it was impossible to notice anything else.</p><p>She had characteristic dark hair pulled up in a neat hairdo, pointed ears, a sinfully short blue dress, and a concentrated look on her face as she shooted characters on the screen. Apart from her, there were a couple of kids playing on a VR setup, but Jackie barely noticed them.</p><p>"That's not very prosperous of you, to kill all these people like that," joked Jackie as she approached. The girl paused the game and turned to her, revealing to be even prettier at close distance. She had a polite smile and a blank look on her face that told Jackie her joke went completely over her head. "You know, because of 'live long and prosper'?" explained Jackie lamely, raising a hand with the Vulcan salute.</p><p>"Oh, right, of course," said the young woman, fumbling to respond to Jackie's hand gesture but failing miserably at separating her fingers in the right way, making Jackie laugh. "Why is it so hard?"</p><p>"It takes a little practice, I guess."</p><p>The girl gave up, extending her hand for Jackie to shake instead. "I'm Jan. Sorry about that, nobody told me I had to have special skills to do this job," she finished with a chuckle.</p><p>Jackie couldn't stop smiling. "You mean to tell me you can't speak Klingon then?"</p><p>Jan deflated. "Is it horrible that I don't even know what that is?" said Jan, looking genuinely sorry.</p><p>"I'm just joking," assured Jackie with a hand on Jan's shoulder and a chuckle.</p><p>Jan gestured so they could sit down on the bench in front of the paused game. "If I had known, I would have done some research or something before coming. I think I actually offended some people," she confided as if Jackie was her life-long friend and not somebody she just met.</p><p>"Who said I'm not offended?" said Jackie, putting up a fake glare.</p><p>Jan's smile was so pretty Jackie wanted a picture. "What's your name?" asked Jan.</p><p>"Oh, right, sorry." Give it to Jackie to be so distracted by the pretty girl that she forgot to introduce herself. "I'm Jackie. Though today I'm Deanna. But you probably don't know who that is either so nevermind, haha."</p><p>"Wait, are we from the same movie?" asked Jan excitedly.</p><p>"It's actually a TV show, but yeah."</p><p>"Oh yay!" Cheered Jan with a little jump that made them sit a bit closer. "You look gorgeous, by the way."</p><p>Jackie was dreaming. There was no way this was reality. "Thank you. So do you," she said. Jan smiled, and Jackie could have followed with a number of possibilities. She could have prompted Jan to talk about herself, where she was from or how she ended up with that job. She could have asked her out for coffee. She could even have tried a cheesy pick-up line. Instead, Jackie said this: "I can teach you about Star Trek if you want." She regretted it instantly, but Jan smiled, seeming genuinely interested.</p><p>Jackie had planned to attend a panel later that day, and then probably drive home early enough for dinner. Instead, she stayed at Jan's booth, talking about Vulcans and Romulans, Original Series versus The Next Generation, and a ton of lore that was maybe a bit unnecessary. Jan listened, asked questions, made Jackie feel like she was the cool one for once. And even if she had to leave for a minute now and again to tend to her duties at the booth, they ended up in a deep discussion about gender roles in male-dominated media that stretched all the way to the end of the convention.</p><p>"I can help you pack everything if you want," offered Jackie at the end of the day, desperate to stay with Jan every extra minute possible.</p><p>"Nah, they don't trust me with that," said Jan as she turned the TVs and consoles off. "I just have to wait for the company's guy, sign a sheet and then I'm done."</p><p>"Oh," said Jackie, searching for another excuse, any excuse, but finding none.</p><p>Jan scratched her head and started to take bobby pins off her hair. "I can't believe I get to take this thing off," she said, and in an instant her dark updo was pulled out of her head and onto a bench.</p><p>Jackie raised her eyebrows as Jan took off a wig cap and a few extra bobby pins to let her luxurious lavender hair fall down her shoulders. She raked her fingers through it a few times and massaged the scalp, and Jackie could swear the world was in slow motion.</p><p>"How can you be even prettier? How's that possible?"</p><p>Jan smiled coyly, and Jackie realised she said that out loud.</p><p>"You want to grab something to eat?" said Jan softly. A light went out and the lines on her smile became gentler. Jackie could hear people packing in the booths nearby, but they seemed far away, in another world perhaps.</p><p>"I'd like that," murmured Jackie, taking a step closer without thinking about it.</p><p>Jan reached up, touched Jackie's hair with the tip of her fingers. "How did you manage to make it look like that?" she whispered as if asking for a personal secret.</p><p>"Hairspray and a lot of YouTube tutorials," answered Jackie, hypnotised by Jan's eyes, so close and so blue.</p><p>Jan chuckled faintly. Her hand slid down, grazed Jackie's ear, settled on the side of her neck. Her gaze fell to Jackie's lips, who didn't miss it.</p><p>"What do you want to eat?" asked Jackie, breathing heavily. Her hands were on Jan's waist but she didn't remember placing them there.</p><p>"I don't know," said Jan just before kissing her.</p><p>Jackie's eyes closed on their own accord, her hands sliding to Jan's back to pull her closer, her lips moving against Jan's like they belonged there. She was glad her body knew what to do because her head checked out completely. All she could do was feel Jan, on her fingertips, on her tongue, against her body. She caressed all the way up to the back of Jan's neck so she could rake her fingers against her scalp like she saw her do to herself earlier.</p><p>Jan whimpered softly, Jackie bit her bottom lip gently, and they were abruptly interrupted by someone clearing their throat.</p><p>"Sorry gals," said a guy at the booth's entrance while the girls stepped apart. "I just need a signature."</p><p>Jackie was still a bit dazed to process what was happening, what was reality, why other people existed. But Jan chuckled shyly and walked over to sign the guy's clipboard as if the world hadn't just been turned upside down. Maybe it hadn't. Maybe it was just Jackie's.</p><p>After what seemed like a second or two, but actually involved a short conversation between Jan and the guy, Jackie found herself being pulled by the hand by the prettiest, funniest, nicest girl in the world.</p><p>"I was actually going to catch a train to the city," said Jan, walking towards the locker rooms. That meant she was probably getting out of her Starfleet dress. What a shame.</p><p>"I drove from there," Jackie managed to say, in between daydreaming about Jan in that dress and also Jan without it. "I could give you a ride. Is that weird?"</p><p>"You have a car in Manhattan? That's weird."</p><p>Jackie chuckled. "I didn't want to get on a train like this. I borrowed it from a friend actually."</p><p>"Now that makes more sense," said Jan, letting go of Jackie's hand to search for her locker as they entered the room, disappearing from view.</p><p>"Are you changing?" asked Jackie, trying to sound casual.</p><p>Jan laughed loudly, seeing right through her. "What, you don't want me to?" She peeked out from behind a wall of lockers to look at Jackie as she said it.</p><p>"What, me? Pff, no. Just asking."</p><p>"Right," said Jan, stepping into view and leaning against the lockers, the pose making the already short dress slide ever further up her thighs.</p><p>Jackie's mouth went dry. She couldn't for the life of her take her eyes away from that hem.</p><p>Jan walked closer, deliberately slow. "I can change in the car," she said, crowding Jackie against the wall.</p><p>"Okay," breathed Jackie, surrendering to another kiss.</p><p>In the end, they both had to change in the car.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>What do you think? 😁</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>